The Scelestus Cult
The Scelestus Cult is a Slaaneshi cult based on the planet of Luxuria in the Gehenna System. Their name derives from an old Terran language and means something along the lines of wicked, accursed, infamous and criminal. Their numbers are unknown, but are estimated to be close to 50 000. Their society is closely governed by a strict hierarchy with leaders who are beyond pretentious. Hierarchy Pope Pope Sordesco become dirty is the leader of The Scelestus Cult. His full title is: Bishop of Minos, Vicar of N'Kari, Successor of the Prince of the Dark Apostles, Supreme Pontiff of the Universal Cult, Primate of Luxuria, Archbishop and Metropolitan of the Venerea Province, Sovereign of the State of Scelestus, Servant of the Servants of Slaanesh. Sordesco claims to have met Fulgrim himself, on Chemos when he was but 15 years of age. He also claims that Fulgrim granted him immortality, eternal beauty and the wisdom of the Corpse Emperor himself. Sordescos followers fully believes in this, claiming there can be no other explanation for his beauty and age. He claims to be over 12000 years old, but his skin is as that of a young man. He is mighty, charismatic and a true leader. His speeches motivates tens of thousands of men to join his ranks. Some say at times he seems so majestic it is as if he was possessed. Cardinals The College of Cardinals is the Popes personal servants, seeing to his every need at all times. These 12 men have all served as Archbishops for decades and have extensive knowledge of the human mind and it's limits. The Popes limits are beyond anyone. Archbishops Serving the pope, they are in charge of the final stages in the Cultists ascendency, making sure they are physically and mentally ready for what is to come. Archbishops are also frequently called upon to help those who are going insane from lack of stimuli. They have unorthodox methods to deal with those who can not tend to themselves. Bishops Bishops are the main caretakers of the Cultists' ascendency, they spend the most time with them and teach them the hard truths about the path they have chosen. They also guard the libraries of ancient scriptures. Most of these books are written in languages they know not how to read, but are kept because they are supposed to be divine. Records of Dark Eldar Coven torture tactics are said to be stored here. Priests The priests main task is to get rid of the weak that try to join the ranks of Cultists. Simple tricks and scare tactics are used to easily filter out those who would never make it. Even though they are few in numbers and above most of the temple's residents there is constant conflict between the priests, each trying to be the next in line to achieve Bishop status. Crusaders Crusaders are Cultists who chose the path of the Unholy Fathers but were deemed unsuited to serve the cults ecclesiarchy maybe because of lack of willpower, but also if it was suspected that their true alignment was not with She who Thirsts. Common members of the Crusaders are Cultists of The Bloodgod, held as slaves and abused by the Cult for their beliefs. The Crusaders make up most of the military force together with the Cultists of degree 1-8. Cultists who fail their trails in the Road of Supplicium and somehow still live will be joining the Crusaders ranks. Life expectancy is under 4 months. Cultists The ranks of the Cultists are in need of replenishment constantly. The local populous who has had enough of the Empires strict hand, or has fallen from faith and into temptation is the main source of new blood. Slave traders frequently sell thousands of slaves at the time, not all willing at first, but after a few nights with the priesthood most fall from grace. The Road of Supplicium The Road of Supplicium or The Road of Punishment as it is more commonly known, is the 33 degrees Cultists goes through to achieve Black Divination. Followers who joins this Cult has to make a choice before they are baptised, to join the path of the Unholy Fathers, or walk The Road of Supplicium. The path of the Unholy Fathers will take you up the ranks of the hierarchy, to one day; hopefully; be taken in by the Emperors Children. The Road of Supplicium is said to ascend you to something God-like, yet the true meaning of this was unsure to anyone not a high ranking member of the Cult. Degree 1-8 In the starting degrees the Cultist is required to raid the local cities for food and supplies to the Temple. At times when the Guard had received reinforcements, mortality rates was close to 100%. After raids like these the remaining Cultists would scavenge the barren grounds for anything edible, hunt wildlife or work in the mines. The mines produce mostly coal and stone, but Luxurias core also emitted a white thick liquid high on protein. Although rare, it is the main source of food for the Cult. As the mines were built by uneducated people, accidents were common. Only about 34% survives past Degree 8. Degree 9-18 The surviving Cultists now move on to work under the Priesthood. Maintenance of the temple and preparation for all ceremonies are daily tasks. The temple has over 1300 Sanctuarys for prayer and worship, making this work a considerably large task. At the degree of 11 you receive clearance to observe the Priests mass. The rituals preformed during these masses cause most to vomit, pass out or even commit suicide there and then. Only about 3 in 10 make it to degree 12. At this degree the Sensory Trails begin. First they are deprived of a certain sense, like light, for an extended amount of time. Then they are rapidly exposed to it in overload. This process is repeated with all the senses and can takes about 2 years. At the degree of 18 their senses are no longer functioning like they should and everyday life would now drive them insane from the lack of stimuli. Degree 19-30 At this point, very few still stands. The Bishops now take on 3 or 4 Cultists as their Deacons. Every day they participate in sensory stimulating rituals, in everything from mass prayer to self scarification. The most common practice is the "Black Tar Memorian". This is a preparation ritual for the final ascendency where the Cultist is put in a bath filled with warm oil. Here he uses a scalpel to cut out an icon of Slaanesh somewhere on his body. If he bleeds, the ritual has failed and he will be punished severely. If he manages to take full control of his body and not shed a single drop of blood, it means She has truly blessed him and he may yet again brand himself with Her icon. His Bishop then fills the opening in the flesh with tar and lights it on fire. After the fire settles and the skin stop sizzling a brand new scar is done, which the Cultist will wear with pride. Degree 31-32 Not much is known of what happens on these two degrees because the Cultist will go into solitude with the Archbishop for 2 weeks. Those who come out alive are always mute, pale and emotionless. The Archbishop then holds a public mass where he declare the Cultist worthy of ascendency. Degree 33 No Cultist is actually degree 33. When they proceed with the final ritual and "ascend to Godhood", their body is absorbed, allegedly into the warp to be a servant for Her. This is the final degree.